Extinção da Poliomielite
Características gerais do vírus Estrutura e Composição da partícula viral [[Arquivo:VP1234.a.svg|thumb|left|305x305px|Estrutura Poliovírus - Simetria icosaédrica]] O Poliovírus (PV) é um vírus de pequeno tamanho com aproximadamente 20 a 30nm, não enovelado com um capsídeo proteico e material genético (ssRNA(+)) em seu interior. O capsídeo apresenta simetria icosaédrica com 60 subunidades, cada uma composta por 4 proteínas: VP1, VP2, VP3 e VP4 (VP = virion protein).https://microbewiki.kenyon.edu/index.php/Poliomyelitis#Genome_and_StructureHogle, J. M., M. Chow, and D. J. Filman. "Three-dimensional structure of poliovirus at 2.9 A resolution." ''Science'' 229.4720 (1985): 1358-1365. Estas formam as faces triangulares do icosaedro denominadas estruturas pseudo T=3, pois o VP4 localiza-se internamente à superfície do capsídeo, formado por VP1, VP2 e VP3, dando a falsa impressão de que cada face do icosaedro é formada por essas 3 proteínas, apenas. Apesar da VP1, VP2 e VP3 não possírem sequências de aminoácidos semelhantes, todas elas possuem o motivo barril beta “jelly roll”, que é uma estrutura em forma de cunha que compreende duas folhas beta anti paralelas. Portanto, as três possuem a mesma topologia, o que facilita a interação entre elas para formar as 60 subunidades do capsídeo.Principles of Virology, 3rd Edition, 2 Volume Set. S. J. Flint, L. W. Enquist, V. R. Racaniello, A. M. Skalka. Tipo de ácido nucléico O Poliovírus é um vírus de RNA fita-simples de polaridade positiva ('''ssRNA(+)'''), representando, portanto a Classe IV da Classificação de Baltimore. Isso significa que seu RNA genômico, ao entrar na célula hospedeira, pode ser traduzido diretamente em proteínas virais pelo fato de corresponder ao próprio RNAm (RNA fita-simples de polaridade negativa corresponde ao RNA complementar ao RNA mensageiro, de modo que vírus que têm esse tipo de ácido nucléico, precisam sintetizar o RNA complementar ao seu genoma para, a partir dele, realizar a tradução). O RNA genômico do PV é constituído por 7433 nucleotídeos, apresentando cauda poli-A na extremidade 3' e proteína VPg (Viral Protein genome-linked) covalentemente ligada à extremidade 5'http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v291/n5816/pdf/291547a0.pdf Kitamura, Naomi, et al. "Primary structure, gene organization and polypeptide expression of poliovirus RNA." (1981): 547-553.. A proteína '''VPg''', de 22 aminoácidos, funciona como um primer para a síntese de RNA. Várias estruturas secundárias que o genoma de PV assume são importantes para seu ciclo de multiplicação. Uma delas é o '''IRES''' (Internal Ribossome Entry Site), uma região do genoma que, pela sua forma tridimensional, permite o início da tradução no meio do RNAm (usualmente os ribossomos reconhecem o cap-5' do RNAm para começar a síntese de proteínas. Porém, o genoma de PV não apresenta cap-5', de modo que a região IRES se faz necessária para reconhecimento do RNAm pelo ribossomo do hospedeiro). As estruturas secundárias cloverleaf-5', pseudoknot-3' e cre (cis-acting replication element) são indispensáveis para a replicação do material genético do PV. FLINT, S. J. et al. '''Principles of Virology: Vol. 1. Molecular Biology'''. ASM Press, Washington, DC, 2009. O genoma de PV codifica uma poliproteína precursora, a qual é clivada durante a tradução pelas proteases virais 2Apro e 3Apro, produzindo, assim, as proteínas estruturais e não-estruturais. Poliovirus_genome.png|'''Genoma do Poliovírus''' - destaque para a proteína VPg na extremidade 3' e para a região IRES Classificação No '''sistema clássico de classificação''', usam-se como critérios características tais quais ácido nucléico do vírion (DNA ou RNA), simetria do capsídeo, presença ou ausência de membrana lipídica (envelope) e tamanho do vírion. A classificação viral organiza-se em ordem, família, gênero, espécie e subespécie e é da responsabilidade do ICTV (International Committee for the Taxonomy of Viruses). Atualmente, a genômica vem sendo amplamente utilizada para a categorização dos vírus, de modo que a mesma está constantemente sujeita a alterações. Dentro dessa classificação, o Poliovírus (PV) pertence à família Picornaviridae (que engloba vírus pequenos de RNA), da ordem Picornavirales. Esse vírus constitui uma subespécie da espécie Enterovirus Chttp://ictvonline.org/virusTaxonomy.asp International Committee for the Taxonomy of Viruses, a qual faz parte do gênero Enterovírus (vírus que se multiplicam no trato gastrointestinal). Existem três sorotipos desse vírus: PV1, PV2 e PV3http://jvi.asm.org/content/77/8/4827.full He, Yongning, et al. "Complexes of poliovirus serotypes with their common cellular receptor, CD155." Journal of virology 77.8 (2003): 4827-4835.. O Poliovírus foi considerado espécie até 2008, quando o ICTV alterou sua classificação para subespécie da espécie Enterovirus C baseando-se no sequenciamento de genomas. Em relação à '''Classificação de Baltimore''', a qual considera como critério unicamente o tipo de ácido nucleico viral, o Poliovírus pertence à Classe IV (RNA fita-simples de polaridade positiva) (veja seção Tipo de Ácido Nucléico). Hospedeiros O homem é o único hospedeiro natural conhecido do Poliovírus. Chimpanzés e outros macacos podem ser infectados experimentalmente. Os resultados de testes em camundongos sugerem que a resistência que outras espécies apresentam contra o PoliovÍrus decorre da ausência de um receptor celular apropriado.Holland, J.J., McLaren, J.C., Syverton, J.T., 1959a. The mammalian cell virus relationship: III. Production of infectious poliovirus by non-primate cells exposed to poliovirus ribonucleic acid. Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 100, 843 – 845. Multiplicação A multiplicação está esquematizada na figura e explicada a seguir. [[Arquivo:Multiplicação_2.svg|thumb|353x353px|Ciclo reprodutivo]]Ao se ligar a um receptor celular '''(1)''', o vírion liberta seu genoma do poliovírus perto (dentro de 100 a 200 nm) da membrana plasmática '''(2)'''. A proteína VPg é retirada, e o RNA se associa com ribossomos '''(3)'''. A tradução se inicia a um sítio interno de 741 nucleotídeos a partir da extremidade 5' do RNA mensageiro viral, e é sintetizado então um precursor de poliproteína '''(4)''', esta então é clivada durante e após a sua síntese, produzindo proteínas virais individuais '''(5)'''. Ocorre o transporte de proteínas que participam na síntese do RNA viral para vesículas de membrana '''(6)''', e na superfície destas o RNA de cadeia (+) é sintetizado '''(7)''', e depois então transportado para as vesículas de membrana e copiado para o RNA de cadeia dupla '''(8)'''. As fitas (-) que agora foram sintetizadas são os moldes para a síntese de RNA genômico de fita (+) '''(9)'''. Algumas dessas moléculas de RNA de cadeia (+) podem ser traduzidas após a remoção de VPg '''(10)'''. A clivagem parcial do precursor P1 forma proteínas estruturais do poliovírus '''(11)''' que se associam com moléculas de RNA de cadeia (+) contendo VPg, para formar os vírions da progenia '''(12)''', os quais são libertados da célula após a lise desta '''(13)'''. FLINT, S. J.; ENQUIST, L.W.; RACANIELLO, V.R.; SKALKA, A.M. ''Principles of Virology (Third edition)''. Washington: ASM Press, 2009. p. 517-519. Patogenia Descrever sucintamente, como o vírus causa doença no hospedeiro desde a porta de entrada no hospedeiro até a cura. Não detalhar clinicamente e dar ênfase aos aspectos moleculares e celulares da patogenia. '''CD155 - O Receptor do Poliovírus''' Receptor é uma proteína especializada, presente na superfície de células do hospedeiro, a qual reconhece um ligante de forma específica. O CD155 é o receptor do poliovírus, membro da superfamília das imunoglobulinas e codificado pelo gene PVR (''Poliovirus Receptor''). Todos os três sorotipos do vírus da pólio (tipo 1, tipo 2 e tipo 3) reconhecem esse receptor, que parece estar relacionado com a mudança conformacional do vírus Akio Nomoto. Molecular aspects of poliovirus pathogenesis. Proc. Jpn. Acad., Ser. B 83 (2007). O CD155, que somente está presente em primatas http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/gene/5817, possui três domínios de imunoglobulina na porção extracelular, um domínio transmembrana e um domínio citoplasmático Vincent R Racaniello. The poliovirus receptor: a hook, or an unzipper? Structure 15 July 1996, 4:769–773. '''Alteração conformacional do Poliovírus''' A porção V do domínio extracelular é o local em que o vírus da pólio reconhece o receptor Yoshiyuki Suzuki. '''Ancient positive selection on CD155 as a possible cause for susceptibility to poliovirus infection in simians'''. Gene 373 (2006) 16–22Yongning He, Valorie D. Bowman, Steffen Mueller, Carol M. Bator, Jordi Bella, Xiaozhong Peng, Timothy S. Baker, Eckard Wimmer, Richard J. Kuhn and Michael G. Rossmann'''. Interaction of the poliovirus receptor with poliovirus. '''PNAS, January 4, 2000 vol. 97. Após se ligar a ele, ocorre a internalização do vírus, que é feita por endocitose formando vesículas recobertas por clatrinas (proteínas relacionadas com o englobamento de partículas). A acidificação no interior da vesícula ocasiona uma alteração na conformação do vírus, em um processo no qual ocorre a perda da proteína de revestimento VP4 e a liberação do RNA viral no citoplasma. Convertendo o poliovírus infeccioso (160S) em uma partícula (135S) que perde a proteína interna VP4, mas permanece com o RNA e uma partícula (80S) que perde a proteína VP4 e o RNA Departamento de Microbiologia. Instituto de Ciências Biológicas. Universidade Federal de Minas Gerais'''. http://icb.ufmg.info/mic/diaadia/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/130402-Poliomielite.pdf'''[4]. Diagnóstico laboratorial Citar as técnicas e métodos usados diagnósticos e os resultados importantes. Principalmente enfatizar as bases moleculares dos métodos diagnósticos. Na realização do diagnóstico de uma enterovirose, como a poliomielite, são considerados aspectos clínicos e epidemiológicos, devido a variedade de respostas do hospedeiro e a grande variedade de sorotipos, além da análise laboratorial, na qual será detectado e identificado o agente viral http://icb.ufmg.info/mic/diaadia/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/130402-Poliomielite.pdf. Para a análise laboratorial são coletadas amostras de fezes ou swab retal, ou um swab da garganta, ou, às vezes, a partir do líquor ou do sangue, que é bem mais difícil. Destas amostras serão feitos o isolamento, a identificação e tipagem do vírus, além do teste sorológico Center for Disease Control and Prevention. http://www.cdc.gov/polio/us/lab-testing/diagnostic.html. '''Isolamento''' O isolamento do vírus é realizado por meio da cultura de células, sendo utilizadas, atualmente, linhagens humanas. O crescimento viral é observado através do efeito citopático nestas linhagens, que pode ser observado em 7 dias de inoculação . As amostras de fezes são as mais prováveis de isolamento do vírus, sendo que para aumentar essa probabilidade, é indicado coletar, pelo menos, duas vezes dentro de um período de 24 horas, até 14 dias do início do aparecimento do déficit motor, pois 80% dos infectados excretam o vírus nas duas primeiras semanas, havendo um declínio de cerca de 25% na terceira semana . Algumas vezes também é possível por swab da garganta, caso esteja no início dos sintomas, pois é detectada a presença do vírus na orofaringe no começo da infecção, sendo menos provável a partir do líquor ou sangue . '''Identificação e Tipagem do Vírus''' A partir do teste de soroneutralização com o uso de soro imune específico, de técnicas moleculares, como a hibridação molecular, o PCR e o sequenciamento genômico, é possível a identificação e a tipagem intraespecífica do vírus . Através do método de hibridação molecular é possível identificar sequências específicas do poliovírus, enquanto pela técnica de PCR há a amplificação da sequência alvo do genoma viral, aumentando a sensibilidade do diagnóstico, que após o sequenciamento nucleotídico auxilia na identificação do genótipo do vírus e provável origem geográfica, além da diferenciação entre uma cepa selvagem e um derivado-vacinal MedicinaNET. http://www.cdc.gov/polio/us/lab-testing/diagnostic.html. Por meio da identificação da quantidade de mutações e possíveis recombinações ocorridas na região da proteína VP1, que possibilita essa diferenciação. Se a quantidade de mutações for inferior a 1%, o vírus é considerado vacinal, se a divergência for entre 1 e 15%, é considerado um vírus derivado vacinal, já se for maior do que 15%, é considerado selvagem . '''Teste Sorológico''' Os testes sorológicos incluem testes de neutralização com anticorpos específicos e fixação de complemento, que contribuem para a confirmação da doença, e se ela é recente ou não, principalmente se é conhecido ou suspeitado que a pessoa não foi vacinada . No Brasil, desde maio de 1990 não é suplementado o teste sorológico no diagnóstico da poliomielite, pois a vacina oral é amplamente utilizada na população, tendo altos níveis de anticorpos contra os três tipos de poliovírus encontrados na população, o que dificulta a interpretação dos resultados . Epidemiologia Descrever o modo de transmissão, população atingida e aspectos relevantes. Prevenção e controle Profilaxia, vacinas ou quimioterápicos. · - História A Poliomielite, doença causada por um enterovírus , foi primeiramente descrita por Michael Underwood, em 1789; mas foi só em 1909 que Karl Landsteiner e Erwin Popper descreveram o poliovírus como causador da doença: trata-se de um vírus infeccioso, transmitido via fecal-oral e que resiste à muitas variações ambientais e mesmo a medidas de controle, como detergentes e álcoolDE JESUS, Nidia H. Epidemics to eradication: the modern history of poliomyelitis. '''Virol J''', v. 4, n. 1, p. 70, 2007. Um fato curioso e um tanto relevante para a história da doença é que crianças, antes da revolução industrial, tinham contato mais cedo com o vírus, quando ainda tinham anticorpos maternos, então, até um certo limite de tempo, estavam protegidas. Porém, depois da revolução industrial, as crianças passaram a ter contato mais tarde com o vírus, quando já não tinham mais a variedade dos anticorpos maternos, fazendo a doença se alastrar cada vez mais rápido. No século XX, a poliomielite já tinha se tornado epidêmica: em 1952 os Estados Unidos apresentaram um pico no número de casos por todo o país, e o mundo se preocupava com o crescente número de mortes de crianças decorrentes da poliomielite paralítica.As pesquisas para uma vacina se fortaleceram e em 1955, Jonas Salk produziu a primeira vacina contra pólio, a qual foi chamada de SALK em sua homenagem. Oito anos depois, uma segunda geração de vacinas , a chamada vacina SABIN, foi lançada no mercado como sendo mais barata e de fácil manipulação. Alguns anos depois a incidência de pólio reduziu-se drasticamente, e em 1979 os Estados Unidos tiveram seu último caso de poliomielite relatado e em 1988, a Organização Mundial da Saúde lançou mão de uma campanha global para a erradicação do poliovírus. Hoje, o poliovírus está erradicado em muitos países, estando, porém, ainda presente no Afeganistão, Paquistão e Nigéria, onde vários casos de poliomielite são frequentemente relatados. MEHNDIRATTA, Man Mohan; MEHNDIRATTA, Prachi; PANDE, Renuka. Poliomyelitis Historical Facts, Epidemiology, and Current Challenges in Eradication. '''The Neurohospitalist''', v. 4, n. 4, p. 223-229, 2014. ]http://www.cdc.gov/vaccines/pubs/pinkbook/downloads/polio.pdf - VACINAS: VACINA SABIN: Albert Sabin descobriu este tipo de vacina em 1964, quando produziu poliovírus atenuados, ou seja, o vírus vivo, mas com um baixo potencial de virulência. A vacina é aplicada oralmente e compõe-se de uma suspensão com os tipos 1,2 e 3 do vírus da pólio, além de água destilada e antibiótico, sendo este necessário para impedir o crescimento bacteriano, decorrente do ambiente ricamente nutritivo nesta vacina. Ademais, são necessárias 3 doses (2 meses, 4 meses e 6 meses de idade), além de um reforço após 15 meses do nascimento.TRABULSI, Luiz Rachid; ALTERTHUM, Flavio. '''Microbiologia'''. Atheneu, 2004. Ela foi escolhida pela OMS para combater mundialmente a poliomielite, devido suas vantajosas característica como fácil administração, baixo custo de produção, alta aceitação pela população e ser não invasiva. É importante salientar que a vacina promove imunização do trato gastrintestinal, sendo esta uma vantagem, tendo em vista que esta é a via de acesso do vírus no homem. PORTO, Ângela and PONTE, Carlos Fidelis.Vacinas e campanhas: as imagens de uma história a ser contada.'' Hist. cienc. saude-Manguinhos'' [online]. 2003, vol.10, suppl.2, pp. 725-742. ISSN 0104-5970. http://dx.doi.org/10.1590/S0104-59702003000500013. Por outro lado trata-se de uma vacina biologicamente instável, na qual os vírus atenuados podem voltar a ter a capacidade de se multiplicar e serem infecciosos causando a poliomielite associada à vacina, mediante a isto há contra-indicações da vacina para pessoas imunodeprimidas, inclusive soropositivos. É importante frisar que estas pessoas tem risco de eliminar os vírus pelas vezes por períodos prolongados, o que propicia ocorrência de mutação e reversão do vírus à sua forma ativa e possível infecção de pessoas não vacinadas. VACINA SALK: Produzida em 1954 por Jonas Salk, a vacina Salk foi a primeira produzida contra a poliomielite. Nesta época, os Estados Unidos passavam por um surto de pólio, fato que ampliou os esforços para a descoberta de uma vacina “segura e eficaz”, como foi caracterizada anos depois. Aplicada via intramuscular, a vacina Salk é produzida com vírus inativados por formaldeído, cultivados em células de rim de macaco verde africano. Trata-se de uma vacina efetiva, com poucos efeitos adversos após a administração,e que não apresenta risco de reversão ou mutação , o que poderia causar poliomielite. Porém, possui maior custo de produção, não gera imunidade local, sendo necessário dose de reforço para imunidade duradoura e menor aceitação da população, uma vez que é aplica é mais invasiva, via injeção. Desde os anos 2000, a Salk é a única vacina usada na prevenção da poliomielite nos Estados Unidos. Após a descoberta da vacina Sabin, a vacina Salk passou a ser usada em casos um pouco mais específicos, como crianças imunodeprimidas, aidéticas ou com mães soro-positivas, que tem contato frequente com adultos imunodeprimidos, pessoas que fizeram transplante de medula óssea ou doação de órgãos, e recém-nascidos que ficaram em UTIs neonatais. -A“vacinação passiva” Acima, pode-se ver que a vacina Sabin é composta de partículas virais atenuadas, ou seja, não virulentas, incapazes de causar doença mas capazes de se replicar. Em um paciente imunizado ( que recebeu a vacina), esses vírus se multiplicam no trato gastrointestinal, ativando o sistema imunológico para a produção de anticorpos e memória imunológica. Durante este pequeno intervalo de tempo, o paciente excreta os vírus por meio das fezes, fato este que particularmente em países com populações que vivem em situações precárias, sem o devido saneamento básico, acaba por imunizar, indiretamente, outras pessoas, principalmente crianças, que entram em contato com este vírus enfraquecidos. World Health Organization: What is vaccine-derived polio? ( http://www.who.int/features/qa/64/en/ ) O descrito acima acaba por ter uma certa vantagem de poder ampliar o número de crianças imunizadas contra poliomielite, mesmo que não tenham tomado diretamente a vacina. Porém, infelizmente, também exibe a tão problemática questão da falta de saneamento básico, e a facilidade de transmissão viral nestas comunidades. LAMB, Robert A.; KRUG, R. M. Fields virology. '''Fields Virology''', v. 1, 2001. - Um exemplo prático Idealmente, são três as doses obrigatórias de vacinas contra a poliomielite: a primeira aos 2 meses de vida da criança, a segunda aos 4 meses e a terceira aos 6 meses. Essencialmente, o governo brasileiro indica a aplicação da vacina Salk, seguida de outra Salk ou Sabin e por fim, na terceira dose, a vacina Sabin. A seguir, duas outras doses de reforço da vacina Sabin são indicadas aos 18 meses e aos 4 anos de idade da criança. SECRETARIA DE ESTADO DA SAÚDE DO PARANÁ SUPERINTENDÊNCIA DE VIGILÂNCIA EM SAÚDE CENTRO DE EPIDEMIOLÓGICA DO PARANÁ PROGRAMA ESTADUAL DE IMUNIZAÇÃO :CALENDÁRIO BÁSICO DE VACINAÇÃO. disponível em http://www.saude.pr.gov.br/arquivos/File/calendario_vacinal_04042014.pdf . Acesso em 21 de abril de 2015. Tal ciclo visa impedir que ocorram casos de poliomielite derivados da vacina e que ocorra a produção de anticorpos para imunização da criança. Na figura acima, por outro lado, observa-se um exemplo prático do que ocorria com várias crianças na década de 90 e início dos anos 2000: campanhas de vacinação com a vacina Sabin( com a popularização do “Zé gotinha” ) tornaram-se mais abrangentes, levando muitas crianças a tomar várias outras doses adicionais até os 5 anos de idade. Tal fato reforça o processo de imunização da criança, até mesmo em função de desvantagens que uma ou outra vacina têm (como a baixa produção de anticorpos no trato gastrointestinal após vacina Salk e a possibilidade de reversão do vírus para uma forma virulenta após vacina Sabin). De tal forma, se reforça a necessidade de manutenção das campanhas de vacinação contra “paralisia infantil”. - Poliomielite associada à vacina: A poliomielite associada à vacina tem uma probabilidade muito baixa de ocorrer, todavia, ainda há risco, e por isso, é preponderante que tal fato seja ser bem esclarecido à população, mesmo que raro. Indivíduos saudáveis, quando vacinados pela Sabin, podem muito raramente desenvolver poliomielite induzida por mutação ("reversão”) dos próprios vírus atenuados presentes na vacina, em geral após a primeira dose, já que ainda não haviam entrado em contato com o vírus e não possuíam anticorpos contra eles. O risco aumenta em pessoas com imunodeficiência, tendo em vista que devido ao seu sistema imunológico estar “fraco”, um vírus mesmo que atenuado pode ser capaz de voltar à sua forma ativa e causar a doença. Ademais, indivíduos, não imunizados ou imunizados de forma inadequada, que estabelecem contato com outros que receberam a vacina oral também são propensos a desenvolver a poliomielite associada à vacina. É válido acrescentar que há dois tipos de poliomielite relacionados com a vacina: • Caso de poliomielite associado à vacina: Ocorre paralisia flácida e aguda que se inicia entre 4 a 40 dias após o recebimento da Vacina Sabin e que apresenta sequela neurológica compatível com poliomielite 60 dias após o início do déficit motor. • Caso de poliomielite associada à vacina de contatos (comunicantes): É caracterizada pelo surgimento de paralisia flácida aguda que surge após contato com criança que tenha recebido vacina Sabin até 40 dias antes. A paralisia surge 4 a 85 dias após a vacinação, e deve apresentar sequela neurológica compatível com poliomielite 60 dias após início do déficit motor. Independentemente de qual dos casos ocorra com o indivíduo, é fundamental que seja possível isolar o poliovírus vacinal nas fezes para que o caso possa ser considerado associado à vacina. É aconselhável que a coleta das fezes seja feita o mais cedo possível e durante os primeiros 15 dias do déficit motor. Por fim, conclui-se que com as contraindicações sendo respeitadas a vacina oral contra poliomielite (VOP) tem uma segurança bastante elevada, sendo que a chance de ocorrer poliomielite associada à vacina é de 1 caso em13 milhões do total de doses aplicadas. Bibliografia